Fatal Mistake
'Tyrants Issue 27. "Occupied Territory. Part Four- Fatal Mistake." ' Front cover- Kaan'Qsst runs at the reader, fists clenched, with the far short Bio-Luminal at his side, running on all fours, whilst Dark Magician and Icarus fly up in the sky above hi, streaking wakes of black and white energy behind them. The issue opens with the three Tyrants leaving the Omega Institute prison. Nio-Luminal comes to the doorway behind them. Kaan'Qsst is still carrying one of the door with him on one arm, as a shield. Dark Magician folds his arms across his chest, as black energy shielding his body hugs closer to him, then spills into his wound, the holes spewing energy, and what appears to be flesh and clothing, replaces the bullet holes. "Ahhhhhhhh, thats better." Icarus places a hand over his eyes, somewhat bloodshot and watering from Bio-Luminal's light, as his hand and eyes glow white, and the eyes then return to normal. "More things come!" stares Icarus pointing upwards. "What things? Blitzkrieg is down, his army is ou-" "Not his machines" says Kaan'Qsst. "But the nano-" "The ''nano ''machines are ours", Kaan'Qsst explains. Ten spheres fall down from the sky, all completely black, featureless, except for the swashtikas on the front of them. As they land, they don't crack themselves of the ground."But not the robots." "Balls? He attacks us with..." the spheres are human sized. "over-sized ball bearings?" says Icarus with incomprehension. Seven of the spheres roll backwards. One sphere remains where it is, in front of them, then one rolls left, the other rolls right. Then the closest three spheres fold out into robotic forms, much like the other Reichdroids, but with no energy emitters (their visors are yellow as opposed to red) and with a more hunched form, due to over-sized limbs. They then grow to 45 ft in size, as extra parts detach from their seemingly small bodies, as their limbs grow in size, leaving them standing above the four like giant metal spiders. One giant hand sweeps for Kaan'Qsst; it wraps around the door the alien holds, fingers not quite able to reach Kaan'Qsst's face. Icarus drops flat as a hand sweeps over him, whilst a hand bats against Dark Magician as his force field flares and the hand jerks back. "Keep close together. They have no ranged weaponry, and it limits their attack. They only have levitational flight... they are designed for bombardment of a more spread out enemy", says Kaan'Qsst. "How do you know all that?" Icarus barks. "I... understand machines inherently. It is part of my gift." "And why Blitzkrieg does not control you?" "That is the other part. And why I cannot just disintegrate these machines and reincorporate them into myself as I normally would. I must maintain my nanite form, to maintain my control." As he speaks, he pushes the door fowards, and knocks the robot grappling it backwards. "But... Blitzkrieg is gone, correct?" "As far we know. According to Wrench. Who like I, can control the nanites without Blitzkrieg's greater consciousness in charge." "Oh my! You don't trust Wrench, the ''one ''Tyrant who remained with Blitzkrieg? But he is so wonderfully trustworthy!" says Dark Magician. "Hahahaha!" "Attention Team Titan, my name is Wrench. You might have heard of me, but frankly, I don't really care" say all of the citizens in the distance. "Speaking of which... what is he doing?" asks Dark Magician. "I have control of the nanite network from Blitzkrieg, so whatever you did... thanks. For reference, I am not a Nazi. Yes, I allied with one... waiting for this moment" the voices continue. "Making a show of it for the so called heroes", Kaan'Qsst reasons. "This is Wrench. He doesn't make shows. He just pulls out ridiculous gadgets", Dark Magician counters. Bio-Luminal descends the steps to follow with his new allies. He raises two stubby fingers from one of his fore-arms. "Close your eyes" says Kaan'Qsst. "Tightly." A corona of green light is shown from far above, for the reader, as the robots fighting the Tyrants can only been as eclipsed silhouettes. "The chance to bring everything back to us. The humans. Graham Stevens had the right idea, he just went about it wrong." As the light ceases, each of the size-shifted robots collapses, though the spheres seem unharmed. "Thanks for listening", says Titan City's controlled populace. "No..." says Kaan'Qsst. "Ummmm... why no? Bio-Luminal just made our task fa-" Icarus drops to the floor, onto his knees. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... feels like a thousand needles." Briefly the entire city screams. Dark Magician puts a finger to his chin in admiration. "What did he do? Try and kill your new army? Quite the double cross." "I am not dead", says Icarus. "He just rewrote the genetic code of every mutant in the city", says Kaan'Qsst. "Which means?" Icarus spits out. "The mutants are gone." Icarus flares out his energy wings. "You are wrong." "No. That body is not yours. It is human. You are some possessing force... an energy form not dissimilar to myself. Immune" says Dark Magician, looking quite impressed. "I am assume the pain you felt was empathic, with your human host." "Oh", says Icarus, standing, expression nearly blank, as if he is no clearer. "What now, fearless leader?" "We make use of other assets" says Kaan'Qsst. He closes his eyes. "Cain. Do you come as enemy or ally? It seems Wrench has proved himself against the greater goal. I wish to return us to Earth, with an army to fight the Kraan. He seems to have other goals. What are yours?" he says out loud. "Wonderful. Now he speaks to voices none other can here", says Icarus. "He has been doing that for years!" Dark Magician laughs. "He was never the true enemy. If you want victory, you must now bring down Wrench. Then I can take control, reignite the mutations that he has regressed, and perhaps, if you can then return the city, your world will then possess a chance against the Kraan." His eyes open. ""The Titans will help us deal with this." "But they are our enemy, you said?" Icarus yells. "They will be, for now... They are a tool." He closes his eyes again. "Team Titan. I have temporarily wrested control from Wrench. To stop this, you must stop him, or the city's powers will be taken. I am a friend." He pauses. "The one aiding you." He pauses again, scratching his face. "Wrench is on the roof of the Megaplex. The building with the giant M on it. Go! There is... no time for more talk." "Rrrrrrrrrgh will you cease with all this mad blathering, what are we doing?" yells Icarus. "The spheres are still there. Things to destroy!" says Dark Magician. "Oh.... good." Icarus shows a vicious grin and weaves his hands in front of him. "Less um... destructive than your reputation tells me, Icarus. Let me remind you how DESTRUCTION works!" He throws out a black bolt of energy, which hits the ground, reducing three of the spheres to flying chunks. Then the spheres roll into action; one rolls in front of Dark Magician and one to his left, one in front of Icarus, and another to his right. Then they levitate into the air, and split open into their robot form when 50ft up. And then they grow in size. And drop, "Oh", says Dark Magician, as the shadows rapidly descend on him. "Icarus. Destruction, now, please." "As you please" says Icarus. He gestures over at Dark Magician's descending opponents. One falls into the other, bringing them colliding together, as they then both fall into the Omega Institute behind. The Reichdroid on top of the other stands admidst the collapsed front of the prison, but the other has losts its limbs. "Improving" says Dark Magician. Icarus then turns to the other two, falling almost upon him. He ducks as they land. One sweeps its hand across, taking off the head of the other, as it flies across the road, taking down the front of a house. "Better!" Dark Magician claps furiously. Bio-Luminal, next to Kaan'Qsst reaches up, and grabs hold of one of his small chin horns, pulling head down, as he readies to punch him. Kaan'Qsst's eyes open. "No, Wrench", he says, enclosing Bio-Luminal's fist in Bio-Luminals. "Wrench still has control of him!" "Oh, so he wants an army, he just doesn't want any mutants? How prejudice! I'll be sure to write him a letter in complaint!" Dark Magician calls out, smile beaming. "Its... not Wrench..." says Icarus. "Well who is ''this ''time?" says Dark Magician. "Blitzkrieg... " says Icarus. "He has control again." "How?" Kaan'Qsst barks. There are two blue blurs. Counter and Parry, two of the Mega Heroes, run in front of the building. "WekilledWrench", they say. "YourturnKaan'Qsstsinceyoudecidedtoleaveyourcomfortableprison." They run at Kaan'Qsst, slashing at him rapidly, but the blades fail to penetrate the tough green skin. "JUST DIE!" Icarus screams at the robot. He gestures at one of the Reichdroids... it starts to float into the air, but digs its hands into the concrete, and fails to go into the air, and slams back down. "Oh, Mega Heroes... good idea, Icarus, my friend, leave killing them to Kaan'Qsst, or he'll get tetchy. Its a nemesis thing." Dark Magician blasts black energy beam at the Reichdroid stood in the prison ruins, but it withstands it."Why do heroes have so much of an easier time with these things?" Kaan'Qsst stares at Counter and Parry, a wicked grin upon his face. "You send me Mega Heroes. Oh thank you." The comic zooms in as the smile becomes a snarl. "Clearly, I have been an impeccable prisoner." End of issue.